


Having Dads

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, faux-angst, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets bullied in kindergarten. Will he handle it himself or will his dads have to step in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Peter! Come on! You're going to be late!" Tony called into his son's room.

"Coming Daddy!"

"Oh…Tony…do we really have to send him to kindergarten? You said you were thinking about homeschooling him…How about that?" Steve questioned, peeking over Tony's shoulder at Peter who was rushing around, putting things in his book bag. Tony smirked at him.

"Yes, I did say that, but you insisted that he have as normal a life as possible. Which meant no homeschooling by a group of superheroes." Tony sighed, spinning around. "Steve, chill out like you're frozen in ice for seventy years." Steve scowled, "Peter is gonna be fine."

"I'm ready!" Peter came running out of him room, sliding to a halt mere inches from running into Tony's legs. He had his custom-picked red and black backpack filled with toys and crayons and other kindergartener things. While Steve was freaking out, much to Tony's amusement, Peter could not be more excited for his first day of school.

"Do you have your lunch?" Steve questioned. Peter rolled his eyes and Tony snickered.

"Yes Pop." Peter sighed. Steve sighed, patting his hair down.

"Do you have your crayons?" Steve asked. Peter nodded, sighing again.

"Do you-"

"Yes! Poppy! I have everything!" Peter whined. Steve frowned, and Tony pat his shoulder. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Peter wrapped his arms around Steve's legs. "Poppy, I'll be fine. It will be fun!" Peter assured him.

"And you'll tell me if anyone bullies you? Or gives you trouble of any kind?" Steve lifted him easily into his arms. Peter nodded.

"Yes Pop." Peter promised. Tony grinned at him over Steve's shoulder, sensing his annoyance.

"Your Pop's just worried about you buddy. But don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay." Tony promised and Peter grinned at him. "Now come on, let's get going." Tony took him from Steve's arms. "Come on Pop." Tony called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Be careful Peter."

"Make friends."

"Tell me if anything goes wrong."

"God! Steve! He's going to kindergarten! He'll be fine!"

" _Steve_ , he'll be fine. Remember who is teacher is?" Tony smirked, "Miss Rushmore, the new kindergarten teacher?"

Steve smiled slightly, but the worry was still in his face.

It's almost like he had a sixth sense about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter liked kindergarten so far and he had even made some friends. He idly wondered if his Dads thought he was stupid. Putting a blond wig and glasses on Aunt Natasha would not make him think that she was his kindergarten teacher. 

“Hey! You’re Peter Parker, aren’t you?”

He turned towards the voice, big smile in place. Nodding, he held out his hand, just like his Pop taught him to do. The kid snickered.

“Aren’t your Dads Captain America and Iron Man?” Peter pulled his hand away, a little frown marring his features. He didn’t like the way this kid had said that. He was sensing something wrong.

“Yes…” he agreed warily. The kid burst into laughter.

“That is so freaky! It’s two boys!” Peter’s frown deepened. His Fathers had always told him that their family was different. They had explained to him how he might face some problems because of that, and he had thought that was stupid then. And he thought that it was stupid now. 

“No it’s not!” Peter crossed his arms over her chest. “You-You don’t know anything! My Dads are special, and it’s not because they love each other! The only reason they are different is because they’re superheroes!” The kid scoffed. 

“So what? They are still weirdoes!” the kid glared at him. Peter bit his lip. He reminded himself what Pop said. If someone bullies you, don’t let it affect you. Just walk away. Then he reminded himself what Dad said. 

“Peter Parker! Tell me you did not just punch your classmate!” Natasha yelled, heading in that direction. The kid, who she recognized as Kyle Markus, was crying, holding his face and rolling on the ground. Peter looked angry and hurt. She knew that the scene she was taking in was against Peter, but the protective urge ripped through her when she saw the hurt in her nephew’s face. Unfortunatly, he shouldn’t know that his aunt was masquerading as his teacher, so…

“Come with me, this instant Peter Parker!” she pulled him gently away from the other boy, “Go, sit in the corner!” she demanded, and Peter stormed off to the time out chair. She crouched carefully next to Kyle. Pulling him to his feet, she pulled his hand from his face, inspecting his eye. 

It might have been the hardest she ever tried not to break cover. She really wanted to go and give her nephew a big high five for the bruise she saw forming on Kyle’s cheek. Instead, she frowned. 

“Kyle, would you like some ice?” she questioned, much nicer than she felt like being to him at the moment. The kid sniffled, nodding. She removed some ice from the little fridge in the room, wrapping it and handing it to him. “Now, hold this to your cheek and wait for me to talk to Mr. Parker, please.” 

She turned, heading to her nephew. Her blood turned to ice as she saw the big fat tears rolling down his face. He started talking before she could even ask. 

“He was saying things about my Dads! He was saying they were freaks and weirdoes! They’re not!” he cried. Natasha held her head up, silently reminding herself that this was just a six year old. He didn’t know any better. And throwing him through a wall would not help matters. “I know I shouldn’t have punched him, but I couldn’t help it! I just snapped…I’m sorry.” Natasha heaved a sigh. She really didn’t want to, but there had to be some punishment. 

“You’ll have to skip snack time and stay in the time out corner to think about what you’ve done.” She would also have a few calls to make. She stood, leaving the apologetic Peter there and grabbing the phone. 

After a quick phone call to Kyle’s Dad, telling him his son was bullying, but got hit back, she made the more difficult phone call. 

“Natasha?! Why are you calling? What’s wrong?” she sighed. Of course Steve would be the one to answer.

“First of all, calm down Steve.” She waited until she heard his breathing even out before continuing. “Peter punched a boy because he was insulting you and Tony, being a little homophobe.” Natasha informed him and she could almost feel the mixture of anger and disappointment flowing off of Steve.

“He was being bullied because of us?” Steve asked sadly. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Steve, don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.” She promised.   
“Okay…” Steve agreed and after they had hung up, Natasha sincerely hoped Tony would be able to make him feel better. She figured he would, since he was so good at that. 

Right now, she had a snot nosed homophobic little brat to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha walked back over to Kyle, crouching down in front of him. “How is your cheek?” she asked.

 

“Sore…” the boy mumbled and Natasha nodded.

 

“You want to tell me what happened?” she figured she should at least get both sides of the story before blaming Kyle. He rolled his eyes and she was already regretting being unbiased.

 

“I was just telling Peter how weird his _Dads_ are. It’s not normal and he’s not normal because of it!” his voice started to rise at the end of the sentence and Natasha shushed him.

 

“Kyle, it doesn’t matter that Peter has two Dads. He’s normal and so are his Dads.” Natasha lectured, “Telling him anything else is bullying and it’s not nice. I know that Peter hit you, and that was wrong too, but you need to be punished as well.” She said softly. Kyle huffed.

 

“I don’t care.” He declared. Natasha decided to go a different route.

 

“Kyle. Do you know how disappointed your Father is?” Natasha questioned, hands on her hips. He glared up at her and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Which one?” he questioned bitterly. Natasha’s brow furrowed, before it evened out. This little kindergartener had two dads and was homophobic and bitter about it? How did that happen?

 

“You have two dads?” she checked and Kyle nodded. “Then why are you bullying Peter about it?” Kyle jumped to his feet, groaning.

 

“Because it’s wrong! My Grandma said that they are sinners that are going to go to Hell!” Natasha idly reprimanded him for his language, but she was already planning in her head. She had to call his parents back and tell them about this and let them handle it, then she can continue to talk to this boy.

 

“We’ll talk more about this in a little while. Continue to put the ice on your bruise, okay?” After the kid nodded, Natasha disappeared, not even noticing that Peter had slipped away from the time out chair and had been eavesdropping the entire time.

 

Peter carefully approached.

 

“Hi Kyle.” He said quietly. The kid glanced at him distrustfully. Peter swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for hitting you.” Kyle shrugged.

 

“It’s okay.” He paused, “I’m sorry for teasing you about your Dads…” Peter nodded, sitting down next to him.

 

“It’s okay.” Peter thought carefully, “You know it’s not weird though, right? I mean, it is different from some other families, but that is what makes having two Dads so cool. You get to be a little bit different from everyone else. Who wants to be like everyone else?” Peter asked. Kyle blinked.

 

“I guess that’s true…” he murmured. Peter nodded.

 

“I know you may not like it right now, but think about how much you Dads had to have loved you to be able to get you. They wanted to have you as a son so bad that they had to go against all odds to get you!” Peter pointed out. Kyle nodded, starting to smile a little bit.

 

“Yeah…I mean….they really do love me.” He agreed. Peter nodded, patting him on the back. Kyle looked to him with shiny eyes. “Want to be friends?” Peter brightened.

 

“Let’s go build the Avengers tower! I’ve been trying, but I can’t get it to stay tall enough!” Kyle jumped to his feet, ice pack forgotten.

 

“My Dad’s an architect! I know how to do this!” he declared and he and Peter ran off to the building blocks. Natasha sighed, turning back around. Picking up the phone once again, she waited while it was ringing.

 

“Natasha?” Of course, when she was giving good news Tony was the one picking up.

 

“Your son is a little miracle worker, you know that?” she checked. Tony chuckled.

 

“Why do you say that?” he questioned, smile evident. She heard Steve asking in the background and waited for Tony to explain.

 

“Peter somehow managed to get this semi-homophobic kid, who turned out to have two Dads, and got him to feel better about himself, his parents, and his overall life.” She explained dryly. Tony started laughing and she could almost feel the pride radiating off of Steve.

 

“Peter is such a good boy.” Steve said dreamily. Natasha rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I gotta go, believe or not, I have other students besides Peter.” She teased and exited the phone call.

 

Then she blinked.

 

She really did have other students that she had not checked on in nearly an hour.

 

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was school today Peter?" Steve asked happily. Peter nodded to him.

"It was good." He told them, slipping into the chair at the kitchen table. Tony grinned, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Peter. He swayed slightly, before kissing his temple and pulling away. Peter glanced up at him, brow furrowed.

"Daddy?" he questioned at Tony. Steve grinned and shook his head.

"We're just proud of you." He shrugged, "You're a good kid Pete."

Peter grinned. "Thanks Pop." He hopped down, "I'm going to go play with Dummy!"

"Okay, be careful Peter." Steve said. Peter headed away, but paused, turning around.

"Oh, by the way…when I go back to school on Monday, can I have a teacher that's not Aunt Natasha?" he questioned innocently.

Steve and Tony's eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really quick and short epilogue. I hope the prompter likes the fill.


End file.
